metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Metrox/Archivo8
Archivo 8 de la página de discusión de Metrox. Esta página se mantiene como un archivo de antiguas conversaciones. Si quieres responderme o dejarme un mensaje hazlo en el archivo actual. Link Este es el link :D, Xat metroidover :D, saludos -- 17:43 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola, una duda eso de los rangos ira aunmentando mientras mas ediciones hagamos, a y hola regreso, no e venido por la preparatoria, que ahora soy loquendero y diversas cosas mas , bueno eso era todo, adios portada Hola metrox soy mankuba lo siento por no identificarme solo te quiero decir que la pagina de inicio esta muy lenta y otra cosa no me respondas porque porblabemente no te responda ya no tengo tiempo de editar y antes que se me olvide si no podes solucionar ese poblema deberias poner un mensaje que especifique eso como en la wiki de yugioh me despido ya que saber cuando voy a volver a editar o visitar la pagina Imagen Buenas noches Metrox como puedo poner una imagen de los jefes de super metroid pero me sale gigante necesito reducirla. Esperando tu respuesta B.S.L Portada Hola Metrox, tal como dice mankuba, yo también veo mal la portada, es mas ni la puedo ver, debido a que no carga, hace que se quede todo pegado y se me cierra el internet, a que se debe? saludos -- 22:30 18 feb 2011 (UTC) ven al xat Metrox!!! ahora que estas activo ven al xat, para que me puedas ayudar con el problema de la portada D: -- 16:50 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Sobre el Banco de Datos Ah, entonces tendría que utilizar esa plantilla para todas las criaturas del Prime 1? Supongo que si se le hace un cambio al diseño de la plantilla, los cambios afectarán igual a las que se han agregado en algunos artículos :D. En cuanto a su pregunta... Me gustaría mucho, pero no sé si aceptar la responsabilidad. Es que se vé que manejar el proyecto es un arduo trabajo y tendría que estar muy pendiente de él... Bueno lo pensaré, Adiós Adiós! Señor Metrox! (casi le pongo Señor Metroid xD) 20:10 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Política de enlaces Hola Metrox, vengo a comentar algo que de verdad me esta molestando, y son la ediciones irrelevantes que son solamente para agregar enlaces que ya están en los artículos, y que es claro que solamente lo quieren por los logros (no me molesta decir que principalmente son los usuarios Arceus dis pokemon y B.S.L.), se podria aplicar alguna política en la wiki?,bueno saludos -- 19:57 22 feb 2011 (UTC) Tiempo de nueva candidatura Hola Metrox, ya veo la portada y es genial el slider :D, bueno quiero saber si es posible una nueva candidatura, ya que creo que necesitamos otro Reversor (no es por nada pero creo que True aria un buen trabajo :p) y a mi me gustaría ser admin con ello, ya que veo que Zolovian ya no se le ve por aquí :S y creo que deberias tener un "aliado" mas en el asunto de la administración,saludos -- 20:45 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Vaya, no creí que pensaras que quiero ser admin por "ambición" :s, pues bueno, el motivo de mis pocas ediciones es que tengo que estudiar o no?, me queda este y otro año mas y entro a la universidad, tampoco es lo de coleccionar rangos, por ejemplo en wikisimpson me preguntaron si quería ser admin, debido a mi ayuda al wiki y en wikidex quería ser reversor puesto que me hartaba el vandalismo y el botón de deshacer no es el mejor del mundo y pregunte a Ciencia al Poder si me concedía aquel "poder" para poder usar el botón de revertir, espero que me comprendas,saludos -- 01:17 25 feb 2011 (UTC) Algunas consultas... Buenos dias Señor Metrox ^^. Solo pasaba por aquí porque igual tengo unas dudas en la plantilla del banco de datos: El hecho es que en algunos casos cuando se escanea una criatura solo te aparece una imagen ya sea izquierda o derecha. En ese caso usted podría crear otras plantillas para los que solo tengan una imagen? o tambien podria modificar la que ya usamos :D. Además, tengo dudas sobre la categoría: Familia Beetle. Beetle está en ingles y creo que debería cambiarse por otra llamada Familia Escarabajo (Beetle en español es Escarabajo). Sé que no es gran cosa, pero algo es algo. Ah, y con respecto lo que me había preguntado antes (uyyy, se me habia olvidado responderle -.-), si me gustaría muchisimo manejar el proyecto especies ^^. Adios! -- 18:44 25 feb 2011 (UTC) metrox soy -Sylux hola metrox,me baneaste el 25 creo,y es tres meses,hoy tendrias que desbloquearme,no estoy muy seguro. soy -Sylux gracias metrox por decirmelo pregunta Metrox necesito ayuda en el emulador con el wall jump en metroid zero mission B.S.L Re: Algunas consultas Hola Señor Metrox! Pues si, hay algunas criaturas que si tienen solo una imagen. Y con respecto a su pregunta, yo uso el Editor Tradicional (Menos mal que existe este editor, antes tenia que copiar a mano la información que recolectaba D:). Bueno, adios Señor! 02:04 27 feb 2011 (UTC) He vuelto Hola Metrox, lamento mi larga ausencia, solo queria avisarte. Ademas queria preguntarte que tengo que hacer para unirme al proyecto especies. Saludos de Supermetroid P.D: espero no haverme perdido de mucho. sobre las firmas Metrox como se hjace lo que teneis tu, Stricknit, TheTrueDarkness, Mankuba, Zolovian, y el Cazador Aasater? Es que me gustaria una de esas firmas. Esperando tu respuesta tu Compañero B.S.L (Tengo amigos k no contestan ... arceus te capturare! 12:41 28 feb 2011 (UTC)) Metrox todavia estoy esperando tu respuesta por fin me desbloquearan,soy -Sylux me desbloqueas ya,hoy es 1 de marzo.y es el dia de mi desbloqueo. me debes desbloquear soy -Sylux escucha,me dijiste que me desbloquearias el dia 1 de marzo,y ya es 1 de marzo,desbloqueame. aviso Espero que bloquees a Omega power suit para siempre, el se lo busco190.21.205.21 20:31 1 mar 2011 (UTC) K se large Metrox como dijo el usuario anonimo k le bloqueen para siempre a Omega power suit Expulción Hola metrox Te pido al igual que otros miembros que expulses a Omega. borralo, expulsalo infintamente lo que sea pero as algo te lo ruego Supermetroid 22:49 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Omega. Apoyo a los demás, insultó a un usuario de aqui y modificó la página de Samus Aran, (se ha eliminado su edición.) Rodriguez 23:11 1 mar 2011 (UTC) gracias por desbloquearme hola,por fin,gracias,ah,que voy a crear un articulo en mi blog sobre un personajeque he creado,¿¿que si cuando lo termine puedo ponerlo como articulo oficial??Sylux 12:09 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Apoyo de bloqueo 0_0 era yo la IP anonima BSL,.-. de todos modos apoyo la expulsion permanente,saludos-- 15:27 2 mar 2011 (UTC) He creado he creado una pagina,bieeeen,superbisala haber si esta bien,el nombre es Consejos para Metroid Prime Hunters.Sylux 15:56 2 mar 2011 (UTC) ah vale perdon perdon,ah que he quitado una plantilla pero no se que era,fue un accidente,ah,podre poner como articulo lo de falcon??? ah,entonces no pondre lo de falcon.ah,que te parecio por cierto.???Sylux 17:06 2 mar 2011 (UTC) habla por favor metrox revisa el xat D:-- 17:29 2 mar 2011 (UTC) hahahahahaha hahahahahaha,metrox,estaba jugando a metroid fusiony en la parte de los zoro,pues hubo un fallo y apague y encendi otra vez, pero antes de apagarla dispare al zoro azul, y en vez de azul era amarillo transparente y cuando le dispare se volvio tansparente y se quew do con las rayas rojas y parecia un esqueleto.que risa,y encima se enfado y acelero la marcha,juajuajuaSylux 20:34 2 mar 2011 (UTC) problemas ey,no ecuentro imagenes de criatura congelada mal error en cria de sheegoth me confundi al crear pendrana,esta en mal sitio,perdon,podrias ponerlo en su sitio.salu2Sylux 20:46 3 mar 2011 (UTC) veras veras,esque lo he estado haciendo desde el ordenador del colegio,y son una mier...,y no me dejan en varias cosas,pero no volvera a suceder.Sylux 16:17 4 mar 2011 (UTC) puedo... puedo crear un logro????Sylux 16:25 4 mar 2011 (UTC) pero como puedo crear pero como puedo crear nuevos logros???ayudameSylux 16:29 4 mar 2011 (UTC) do´h porras, desearia ser un administrador, llevo mucho tiempo intentando pedirtelo pero sin valor.Sylux 17:36 4 mar 2011 (UTC) yo hare lo que pueda para ser administrador.Sylux 17:40 4 mar 2011 (UTC) perdon no era por hacer trampas, si no segun mis conocimientos, pero ya veo que eran erroneos,buaaa.Sylux 17:45 4 mar 2011 (UTC) logros ojala los logroas piratas fueran permanentes,hay mucha gente que quiere ganarlos todos.incluido yoSylux 17:51 4 mar 2011 (UTC) tiempo de sobra gracias,esque no me veia capaz de conseguirlos,pero me esforzare al maximo.por cierto,podrias crear un logro de mi parte,es que me gustaria que lo vieras.espera que busco la imagen para que lo intentes hacer el logro.crees que podrias hacerlo,por mi,esque siempre querria tener un logro asi, como de para el que mas se esfuerza en ganar logros, por ejemplo.Sylux 17:59 4 mar 2011 (UTC)thumb|210px ¿?¿?¿?¿? despues del logro de pirata omega cual viene???Sylux 20:34 4 mar 2011 (UTC) ah?? Bueno Metrox este es el asunto..... Bueno despues de llegar del colegio y descansad un poco, entre a metroidover y eh visto los cambios recientes y la "wiki actividad" (ahora me doy cuenta de que la ultima apesta :s) estan las 2 saturadas , me quedo con cara de O_O,y veo que son principalmente de la categoría : seres terrestres y voladores , no crees que es un cambio en masa???? :s es que la de seres acuaticos por que eran pocos, pero en los metroid hay un sin fin de seres terrestres y voladores, hasta la bella cazarrecompensas sería un ser terrestre D:, no crees que es mejor que lo hiciera un bot? 03:12 5 mar 2011 (UTC) *Pd:perdon por los errores ortograficos .w. veras... hola,veras, necesito saber que logro viene despues del de pirata omega.Sylux 13:52 6 mar 2011 (UTC) vale gracias vale gracias,lo hare bien,y estaras orgulloso.Sylux 14:22 6 mar 2011 (UTC) perdon lo siento,pero no lo hago por ganar injustamente,slo es que se me olida lo de ver como queda.Sylux 15:20 6 mar 2011 (UTC) no lo entiendo esto,donde esta eso del ver como queda,ya lo veo,esta al lado del gravar,`perdon,ah,que cree el articulo de piratas heridos y no salio como edicion de piratas,no lo entiendo.Sylux 15:47 6 mar 2011 (UTC) pero entonce tengo que crear la categoria y luego el articulo para que cuente???Sylux 16:07 6 mar 2011 (UTC) voy a crear un articulo, se llama piratas voladores, si lo hago mal supervisamelo.Sylux 16:15 6 mar 2011 (UTC) ya ya esta,busca piratas voladores,y dime si esta bien o mal,aun me faltan algunos detalles.Sylux 16:29 6 mar 2011 (UTC) porras siempre que creo una categoria sin escribir y la escribo se me olvida poner Vease tambien.grdfts.Sylux 16:47 6 mar 2011 (UTC) he aprovechado la pagina de piratas voladores y la he cambiado a piratas voladores de metroid prime 2: echoes,n o pude renombrarla, pero si cambiar la informacion para que no se tuvieras que borrar.hice lo que pude,y ya he descubierto el logro que va despues de omega,ridley. RE: Enlaces: Política de contenido Pero esque quité los enlaces porque ya estaban en el Infobox (en el Granadero Pirata), o eso no cuenta? Rodriguez 20:52 6 mar 2011 (UTC) yujuuuuuuuu me falta muy poco para el logro de pirata omega,despues,Ridley,yujuuuuuuuuSylux 14:41 7 mar 2011 (UTC) ups metrox,un articulo lo he puesto mas lo escribi mal y ,podrias borrarlo,esta abajo del todo de piratas espaciales.Sylux 14:46 7 mar 2011 (UTC) gracias,pero solo fue un accidente,a escucha, que el otro dia te pregunte si podrias hacer un logro que llevara el dibujo de el logo???podrias hacerlo???? gracias gracias de verdad,pero ponla en oro,asi se vera que es valiosa.Sylux 15:03 7 mar 2011 (UTC) alguien quiere entrar en mi cuenta. alguien intenta entrar en mi cuenta,estoi editando y derrepente me salgo de la cuenta sin ser yo el que sale,voy a cambiar la contraseña,investiga,por favor.Sylux 15:12 7 mar 2011 (UTC) que ocurrreeeeee que ocurre, he hecho una edicion y gano el logro de las 20000 ediciones,que pasa metrox???????Sylux 15:21 7 mar 2011 (UTC) no lo entiendo se supone que tengo que estar alegre,pero,yo no he hecho 20000 ediciones,solo llevo 166 ediciones a lo largo de la cuenta.explicame,por que estoy confuso¿?¿?Sylux 15:24 7 mar 2011 (UTC) sigo sin entender tiene su logica,pero tendria que haber ganado antes la de 12000 como stricknit,no lo entiendo.Sylux 15:29 7 mar 2011 (UTC) ahora ya entriendo,uno hace la edicion 12000 otro la 13000 y yo hice la 20000,claro ahora lo entiendo,no es asi??gracias.Sylux 15:32 7 mar 2011 (UTC) bieen bueno,mme alegro de entenderlo ahora,y ahora por fin tengo un lo gro de oro,yupiiSylux 15:35 7 mar 2011 (UTC) los luciernos loas luciernos se parecen a las bolas esas electrical flotantes.Sylux 17:22 7 mar 2011 (UTC) Problema con las Torretas. Verás, el nombre oficial de lo que era la Torreta "Tormento" es Torreta "Luctuosa". Ahora, el nombre oficial de la Torreta "Desesperación" es Torreta "Tormento". El problema es que la Torreta "Desesperación" no puedo renombrarla a Torreta "Tormento" porque ya está usado ese nombre, ¿Puedes arreglarlo? Torretas Pues no se como funcione, pero la Torreta "Desesperación" no puedo renombrarla a Torreta "Tormento", porque ya existía un artículo con ese nombre, y a ese artículo (Torreta "Luctuosa") se llamaba antes Torreta "Tormento". No se como funcione, pero no me deja renombrar el artpiculo Rodriguez 20:45 7 mar 2011 (UTC) Ok Gracias por cambiarlo y por la felicitación Rodriguez 21:42 7 mar 2011 (UTC) Re: Consulta Hola Señor Metrox! Pues respondiendo a su pregunta: En el momento del escaneo no aparece imágenes de la criatura escaneada. Por ambos lados solo aparece información del banco de datos, de arriba para abajo, de izquierda a derecha. Como por ejemplo, en la Esquirla Obrera, En el lado izquierdo: Criatura, Éter, Hábitat Terrestre. En el Lado derecho: Moradores subterráneos, Esquirla Obrera. La imagen aparece cuando samus revisa el banco de datos, pero mas imagen es un holograma de la especie. Bueno, después me informaré mejor. Y gracias por sus felicitaciones ^^. Adiosito-- 01:32 8 mar 2011 (UTC) de categorias de eso te iba a hablar pero eran muy tarde,y lo deje para hoy,te digo que si podrias separarlo.Sylux 14:51 8 mar 2011 (UTC) voy bien hola de nuevo, veras,esque en pirata elite hay dos articulos, uno tiene acento en Élite y el otro no,podrias borrar uno de ellos,esque hay dos,y estan repetidos.Sylux 18:39 8 mar 2011 (UTC) jope jope,en piratas aerotransportados alfa me confundi por blindados y puse informacion errones,arreglalo,yo no quiero estropearlo mas.Sylux 22:02 8 mar 2011 (UTC) consejo metrox, es solo un consejo,podrias dejar permanente el logro de ridley, esque hay algunos que solo les queda ese logro de piratas.espero tu respuesta.Sylux 22:05 8 mar 2011 (UTC) problemas vale gracias,ah,que cada vez que voy a editar me encuentro un insulto en un articulo,ya esta arreglado pero,no se que mas pueda pasar,ah,que deberias prohibir las imagenes guarras de Samus poniendo posturas sexis y todo eso, es que me da grima.Sylux 09:32 9 mar 2011 (UTC) pero si... escucha,lo de puffer metalizado sale en metroid prime,como no encontre imagenes lo dibuje yo mismo.Sylux 14:44 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Consultas Hola de nuevo, Señor Metrox! Le hablo para pedirle una pequeña ayuda, es que me he dado cuenta que en algunos artículos los Renombramientos estan malos o deben ser cambiados. Como se puede deshacer el nombramiento? es que en el artículo Soldado lo trasladé a Soldado Pirata para evitar confusiones, pero creo recordar que en la saga prime hay otros tipos de soldados piratas. Además de ese artículo, también está el de Pirata Aqua, que Sylux trasladó a Pirata Agua, y su nombre oficial en español es Pirata Aqua, no Agua. Si no puede decirme como se hace, entonces podría usted corregir esos errores?. A parte de eso me he dado cuenta de que esta probando la nueva plantilla para el Banco de Datos del Echoes. Encuentro que está muy bien para las criaturas de Éter, pero creo que no calzaría con las criaturas mecánicas o los de Éter Oscuro. Estas no tiene un habitat en particular. Solo es una sugerencia, pero podría reemplazar la palabra Hábitat por Categoría. Así podríamos poner en Categoría: Hábitat terrestre, Hábitat acuático, Mecánico, Oscuros, Guardianes... También no estaría mal si pusiera el planeta de donde vienen, o sea Éter, Éter Oscuro, o no Autóctonos (que vienen de afuera) Bueno, yo sugiero eso, si se le ocurre algo mejor, bien :D. Bueno, gracias, Saluditos y adiosito ^^-- 17:26 9 mar 2011 (UTC) :Pues, me gusta el diseño de la plantilla. Aunque habría que corregir una pequeña falla más: Solo a las criaturas vivientes en la definición dice Morfología. En las criaturas mecánicas en vez de Morfología es Mecanismo o Mecanoide. Supongo que hay que arreglar eso... bueno, solo se me ocurre el que crees otra plantilla para las criaturas mecánicas, y que en ella pongas Mecanismo ''' (Mecanoide no, ya que hay pocos de ese tipo y podríamos englobarlos en la otra) Si se le ocurre algo mejor, Bien!!.Bueno, Adiosito-- 16:35 10 mar 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Oye Metrox...¿me podrías explicar como puedo poner una plantilla en la páguina de usuario?GraciasKirby-rambo1 18:53 9 mar 2011 (UTC) Ya lo he hecho pero ahora no entiendo como poner una imajen¿podrías ayudarme? ¿y si esa imagen no tiene k ver con metroid puedo subirla o no? Logros 1 Los logros de los piratas, ¿cuando se retiran? 2Por más ediciones en páguinas de metroid other m no consigo un logro que vi en la páguina de BSL¿como lo consigo? 3Aunque no venga a cuento¿como se ponen las firmas personalizadas como la tuya?﻿ mas tiempo. si me das a mi y a los demas otra semana por los logros, te estare eternamente agradecido.por favor,solo me quedan 130 ediciones,no podre terminar tan rapido,y descubri algunos datos piratas que no estan puestos,danos una semana mas,solo eso.Sylux 22:46 11 mar 2011 (UTC) vale vale,perdon por molestarSylux 17:36 12 mar 2011 (UTC) perdon si me dices que e editado multiples veces te lo explicare,en piratas plateados he dado a editar una parte en vez de a todo,y tenia que arreglar otra cosa que estaba encima pero debia grabar y coger editar lo de arriba.lo siento.Sylux 17:48 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Eso eso :p Si lo se Metrox, pero cuando lo usaba a modo plantilla, no sabia como agregar los motivos por eso copiaba al codigo :p, saludos -- 17:14 13 mar 2011 (UTC) Wiki aliados Buenas Metrox, mira resulta que el burocrata de Super mario wiki (Carlos.Nintendo) me ha pedido que metroidover y Super mario wiki, fueran aliadas , lo considero una gran idea que te parece? 22:40 13 mar 2011 (UTC) *PD: el buro es http://es.mario.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Carlos.nintendo (no me sirve la botonera :S) RE: Efectivamente me lo pidio mediante otro medio, (en una pagina xat XD=,bueno saludos-- 14:23 14 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Metrox :D!.... Le envié un mensaje arriba, pero creo que no lo vio (o me está ignorando -.-). Asi que aquí está de nuevo :D (Copiar y pegar xD): Pues, me gusta el diseño de la plantilla. Aunque habría que corregir una pequeña falla más: Solo a las criaturas vivientes en la definición dice '''Morfología. En las criaturas mecánicas en vez de Morfología es Mecanismo o Mecanoide. Supongo que hay que arreglar eso... bueno, solo se me ocurre el que crees otra plantilla para las criaturas mecánicas, y que en ella pongas Mecanismo (Mecanoide no, ya que hay pocos de ese tipo y podríamos englobarlos en esta) Si se le ocurre algo mejor, Bien!!.Bueno, Adiosito--- 14:36 14 mar 2011 (UTC) perdon... lo siento,esque aller vino un amigo que hacia tiempo que no veia, y le pedi que me ayudara y me ayudo,pero esperaba el mensaje tuyo para decirme si estaba bien o mal,pero perdoname,no sabia que asi no se podia.no volvera a pasar.ah,ya me queda poco,pero no podre conseguir el logro ridley.Sylux 14:45 15 mar 2011 (UTC) ayudame escucha,no se si existe terralito de hielo,creo que si,me parece que salen en phendrana,no estoy muy seguro de si los estoy confundiendo con escarabajo de hielo,ayudame.Sylux 15:07 15 mar 2011 (UTC) No me di cuenta he conseguido el logro de dark samus,no llevava la cuenta de cuantas ediciones llevava, vueno,siguiente logro cerebro madre y ridley.Sylux 15:29 15 mar 2011 (UTC) mas tiempo ya me falta poco con el logro de ridley unas 97 ediciones,dejanos asta el martes que vienes,asi podran terminar las ediciones para ese logro,ah,se me ocurrio esto,el logro de ridley podrias ponerlo tambien para otra cosa,no se si te parecera bien,espero respuesta.Sylux 15:46 15 mar 2011 (UTC) :En mi opinión la respuesta es clara:NO, me parece suficiente tiempo ya con lo que dio metrox (2 semanas de extensión inclusive)-- 16:12 15 mar 2011 (UTC) metrox... podrias borrar mi blog de Cañon Omega,esque yo no se como hacerlo.Sylux 17:02 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Puestos de Metroidover En el rankin me dice que estoy en el puesto 12 pero al mirarlo veo que estoy en otro distinto y que no hay puesto 10 ¿podrías arreglarlo?Kirby-rambo1 17:40 15 mar 2011 (UTC)﻿ ya esta arreglado. ya he arreglado todo lo de Samus Oscura,se me olvidó quitar la plantilla,asique volvi a editar solo para quitar la plantilla de aviso.saludosSylux 19:41 15 mar 2011 (UTC) logros cuando acaban metrox cuando acaban los logros de piratas???el domingo no???Sylux 19:40 15 mar 2011 (UTC) los logros de piratas espaciales cuando acaban??? metrox cuando acaban los logros de piratas???el domingo no???Sylux 20:17 15 mar 2011 (UTC) yupiii. hoy ya consigo el logro de ridley.yupiii.gracias a ti,eres el mejooor.Sylux 15:44 16 mar 2011 (UTC) no es a proposito las dos imagenes me di cuenta y quise borrarlas,pero recuerda que una vez lo intente y sin querer borre todas.lo hare bien normal,lo prometo.Sylux 16:06 16 mar 2011 (UTC) vale entendido. vale, cuidare mejor las ediciones,ah,mira esta categoria a ver si esta bien. Ki-Hunter-X Sylux 16:35 16 mar 2011 (UTC) me acorde de que... me he acordado de que el casco de weavel esta basado en una cabeza de ki.hunter,asi que lo he puesto en ki-hunter.Sylux 16:56 16 mar 2011 (UTC) pero............. pero yo intento ponerlo como categoria no como articulo.es que lo explico demasiado y me sale como si fuera un articulo.Sylux 17:32 16 mar 2011 (UTC) no soy tramposo esto que estoy haciendo no es trampa,estoy mirando los articulos piratas con errores ortograficos y los arreglo.pyuede que consiga tambien el logro del comando pirataSylux 20:23 16 mar 2011 (UTC) me estan quitando ediciones metrox,Rodriguez Aran esta quitando las ediciones que hago en ciborg zebesian,en curiosidades: Se puede usar el golpe de gracia con estos piratas. *Su armadura se va perdiendo a medida que son golpeados. y tambien en super zebesian.Sylux 20:53 16 mar 2011 (UTC) Se puede usar el golpe de gracia con estos piratas. *Su armadura se va perdiendo a medida que son golpeados. :Me meto en el asunto, dime, acaso esas son curiosidades???, acaso es curioso que se les vaya perdiendo la armadura mientras son danados?? NO -- 21:54 16 mar 2011 (UTC) ::Stricknit ya ha sido suficientemente claro, y Rodriguez Aran te lo ha explicado en tu discusión. Nada más que decir.-- 01:25 17 mar 2011 (UTC) Una idea Buenas Metrox, resulta que True,Rodriguez y yo, estuvimos pensando en una idea para los logros (Extenderlos, aunque tengo claro que recién termino el de los piratas)pero que este no sea un concurso si no unos logros que se queden, el tema seria de las criaturas de la saga, (son la sal de todo metroid o no?XD) creo que seria estupendo sobre todo por que la categoría tiene un excelente numero para editar, bueno antes de que me des una respuesta negativa D:, que tal si lo consultas en el foro? así sabremos quienes están a favor y quienes en contra, saludos -- 23:07 16 mar 2011 (UTC) Genial :D Me parece genial lo de las herramientas que me otorgaras , una dua, se podrian trasladar imágenes?, lo otro cuando tenga dicho rango, no crees que vendria bien otro , compàñero de equipo?XD,saludos-- 12:43 17 mar 2011 (UTC) Favor Metrox, podrías venir al xat de metroidover? te quiero preguntar algunas cosas-- 23:08 19 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola, soy nuevo en esta pajina y solo que ria presentarme, soy darknes carrillo, llevo mucho tiempo en visitando este sitio, pero me he suscrito hace solo unas semanas, bueno, cre que eso es todopero bueno quiero de cirte que de todas las paginas de metroid que he visitado, esta es la mejor que he visto y espero poder ayudar aportando varias cosas. mira escucha metrox,mira mi blog y borrame lo de cañon omega, y de paso mira lo de el mundo de los sueños y opina,es real al 100%Sylux 14:49 21 mar 2011 (UTC) borra tambien... borra tambien lo de absurdo y lo de la nave de Sylux, porfavor, y comenta en lo del mundo de los sueños,di tu opinion.Sylux 16:41 21 mar 2011 (UTC) comenta gracias,pero comenta el blog, porfa, estare mas contento.Sylux 18:06 21 mar 2011 (UTC) quiero participar quiero participar en el proyecto especies y en otros proyectos.y mira mi perfil,ya esta completo.Sylux 22:14 21 mar 2011 (UTC) ¿No se suponía que?... Tendría un premio o una distinción en mi página de usuario? Ya sabes, por completar los 8 logros de piratas espaciales. Esque hasta ahora no lo he visto. ¿Podrías ponerlo porfavor? Rodriguez/Espada #4 22:38 21 mar 2011 (UTC) De acuerdo. Seré paciente, no hay problema. gracias... gracias.si no lo hago bien dime como lo hago,valeSylux 14:48 22 mar 2011 (UTC) YA ESTÁ metrox, he creado ya los articulos del proyecto especies las dos versiones que faltaban del cretáfide, solo faltan las imágenes de las que no dispongo.yo ya he hecho lo que pude,ahora te toca a tí.saludos.XDSylux 15:45 22 mar 2011 (UTC) pero que???XD metrox,¿que tiene que ver la game boy advance SP con metroid?Sylux 20:03 22 mar 2011 (UTC) ¿Me puedes ayudar? Hola, Metrox. Acabo de incorporarme en Metroidover y lo primero que quiero hacer es editar mi perfil. ¿Cómo puedo poner una plantilla con mis gustos, juegos...como la que tienes en tu perfil?Javier-metroid 16:30 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Buenos dias, tardes y noches Señor Metrox! Solo pasaba por aquí para preguntarle como es que hace que las imágenes que ha subido en la Wiki se vean... geniales y de calidad :D. Es que las imágenes me parecen demasiado bien y quería saber si solo usted puede hacer eso o los otros usuarios también podemos. Y si podemos, me gustaría saber como lo hace D:.... Por cierto, como van las plantillas para el Echoes? No sabe cuando la tendrá lista? Bueno, adiosito-- 01:11 24 mar 2011 (UTC) PD: Perdón si he ignorado un poco el proyecto, es que ya sabe que mis estudios y eso, bueno, usted entiende D:... una idea que se me ocurrio se me ocurrio un concurso con los logros de ridley,una edicion en una pagina de ridley un logro de ridley cinco ediciones otro logro de ridle, pero los logros en las formas de ridley,que te parece???Sylux 17:11 25 mar 2011 (UTC) Como creo Categorias. Hola, no se como crear una categoría, puedes ayudarme porfavor? Quiero crear la categoría Familia Shriekbat, pero no se como hacerle. Rodriguez/Espada #4 03:00 26 mar 2011 (UTC) dejame pensar buaaa,es una pena,era muy buena idea,mmm...y que tal si el concurso es...dejame pensar,cuando se me ocurra algo te aviso.Sylux 12:24 26 mar 2011 (UTC) dibujo los dibujos de mi blog de Falcon en realidad era yo con una armadura y con mi nave,es solo un diseño que algún dia sera una armadura y nave real,el actual el dibujo qe esta ahora,ese si es Falcon,echale un vistazo.tambien al del mundo de los sueños,y opina te lo suplico,quiero tu aprovacion.Sylux 17:54 26 mar 2011 (UTC) imaginaciones mias??? son imaginaciones mias o es que cada vez que os mando un mensaje a ti o a stricknit o a thetruedarkness ninguno me respondeeis,esque quereis evitarme porque soy pesado???quiero la verdad.snifSylux 23:43 26 mar 2011 (UTC) tu Opinion Hola metrox, cuanto tiempo como as estado Supongo que as visto los artículos De el proyecto especies de Metroid Fusion que e creado Me preguntaba como los considerabas, ya le pregunte esto a TrueDarknees pero quiero tambien tu opinion P.D. Perdón si consideras esto innecesario Saludos Supermetroid 00:47 27 mar 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias,pero tan solo quisiera que comentaras y me dieras tu opinion,estaria mas agusto sabiendo que les gustan mis blog.Sylux 10:18 27 mar 2011 (UTC) no tengo ni idea Metrox,quería saber una cosa:empecé siendo el usuario rundas a pero,como no me sé la contraseña y estoy mejor con mi cuenta de ahora,¿podrías borrar ese usuario o algo así?Kirby-rambo1 14:06 27 mar 2011 (UTC) Pdta:no es un usuario marioneta ni nada por el estilo,no pienses cosas raras ¿eh? Wikis de Nintendo Hola Metrox. Recordé que hace un tiempo me comentaste algo sobre la afiliación de Wikis de Nintendo y quería saber como iba la idea. Si necesitas alguna ayuda sobre el tema, sólo dime. Saludos.--[[User talk:M. trainer|'M. trainer']] WD • SP • Layton 23:07 27 mar 2011 (UTC) Re: Plantilla de entrada al banco de datos; problemas Hola, Metrox. La verdad es que no me gusta mucho la idea de tener un montón de plantillas diferentes para diferentes entradas de datos, pues uno de los aspectos del diseño de Metroid Wiki que lo hacen tan bonito es que es consistente con el estilo de las tablas, los infoboxes, las imágenes y demás. Por esa razón creo que lo mejor para Metroidover sería diseñar una sola plantilla que se adaptase a todas los tipos de entrada. Trataré de encargarme de eso, pero dame un poco de tiempo; tengo unos cuantos exámenes importantes esta semana, y del 31 de marzo al 4 de abril estaré dando una presentación en Nueva York :3, así que puede que me tarde un poco en ponerme a ello. Metroidover está creciendo mucho y muy rápido :), y siempre lamento no haber estado ahí durante todo el recorrido, pero otras dos cosas que también creo que deberían mejorarse son, primero, el estilo de todos los infoboxes. No es que esté muy mal ahora mismo, pero yo diría que puede quedar mucho mejor. Además de que por lo visto, las imágenes en los infoboxes se expanden para cubrir el tamaño que se les ha asignado, y eso queda muy mal en algunos artículos.Lo otro son esas listas que aparecen al final de artículos como Metroid Fusion, por ejemplo, mostrando todos los elementos en esa categoría. Deberían ser bonitas y útiles, pero de hecho no son ninguna de las dos xD. Así es como se ven en Metroid Wiki. Me gustaría hacerme cargo de cosas como esas tan pronto como pueda, pero consíderalo una especie de To Do List :). -- 07:48 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Oh, y una última cosa: no crees que Metroidover debería tener una página de Facebook? Podría ser una forma útil de hacer llegar anuncios a la gente, y puede que ayude a traer más usuarios! -- 07:51 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Vaya, pues las plantillas de formato me parecen una gran idea. Son realmente útiles y hacen el código mucho más fácil de leer, limpiando todos los pedazos de CSS de dentro de las plantillas. Creo que empezar a implementar plantillas de formato debería ser el primer paso para hacer buenas plantillas de cualquier otro tipo, además de reformar las que ya tenemos. Tienes razón, veo que el tema de las imágenes que se expanden está arreglado. También iba a mencionar lo del fondo blanco, pero ya no lo veo por ningún lado, lo cual es perfecto. Sobre Metroid Fusion y Hornoad, sí, me refiero a esa tabla que dice "Common Enemies". Podría ser un elemento a reformar después de las plantillas para las entradas de banco. Saludos, -- 18:22 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Se me ocurrio algo... Ayer se me ocurrió algo, hacerte una entrevista y publicarla en un blog para que la comunidad la lea. Si estas de acuerdo avisame y te hago las preguntas por el xat de Metroidover. Saludos Supermetroid 19:39 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Re: Re (2) Bueno, lo primero sería crear dichas plantillas de formato e ir empezando a aplicarlas en algunos lugares, como en una plantilla de entrada de banco de datos estándar, en todos los infoboxes (más o menos tengo una idea de cómo podrían quedar mejor y a la vez ocupar menos espacio) y en las tablas como la de "Common Enemies" al pie de los artículos. Lo que sí que veo un gran problema es si queremos aplicar el mismo diseño para las tablas, pues hay un montón en un montón de diferentes artículos, y por lo que veo se utilizan como mínimo 3 plantillas diferentes para cada tabla :S, así que esto podría ser perfectamente un Proyecto para cuando las plantillas de formato estén listas. -- 19:46 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Plantilla: Color claro y color oscuro Metrox, ¿tienes idea de por qué ésto está fallando? Plantilla:Color claro Plantilla:Color oscuro En Color oscuro puedes ver que la plantilla redondeado funciona a la perfección, pero en Color claro puedes ver que borde y color claro no funcionan... si trato de hacer lo mismo en color oscuro es lo mismo. Ahora he de salir, pero cuando vuelva veré tu mensaje. -- 22:58 28 mar 2011 (UTC) :Lol, qué despiste. Gracias. -- 23:57 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola, Metrox. He visto que únicamente contiene "|", así que me preguntaba si había alguna razón especial para usarlo. Saludos, -- 04:38 29 mar 2011 (UTC) Creo que ahora más o menos entiendo lo que te he preguntado arriba. He estado experimentando con las nuevas plantillas de formato, y éste ha sido el resultado. Puedes ver qué tal se ve en tu propia página de usuario. ¿Qué te parece? -- 07:34 29 mar 2011 (UTC) No sé como hacer esto Hola!!¿Me puedes decir como crear una categoría nueva, por favor?Javier-metroid 15:20 29 mar 2011 (UTC) Re: (2) Metrox. Como dices, los diseños tampoco son tan similares :P. Lo único que es sustancialmente igual es que ambos usan "tablas" (no sé como se llaman) dentro de una tabla común que contiene todas las demás. Pero si te fijas, MetroidWiki no tiene categorías como las nuestras (Información Personal, Perfil en Metroidover y En Metroid) y, por supuesto, no tienen el botón de "Cómo usar esta plantilla". Además, en nuestros infoboxes no hace falta poner un pie de imagen si pones una imagen :D, a diferencia de los suyos. Por otro lado, he estado un buen rato jugando con los colores (habrás notado las ediciones lol), y creo que éstos quedan mejor que los de antes (no me gustaba mucho ese morado chillón :P). Saludos, -- 19:24 29 mar 2011 (UTC) Re: Re(2): Re: Re: (2) adsasdf :O Pues ahora que lo dices, quedaría genial una franja como ésa en tono morado. Lo puedes hacer tú o si quieres me puedo fijar en el de WikiDex, como quieras. Estoy seguro de que mejorará un montón la integración de los morados con el fondo gris. -- 20:32 29 mar 2011 (UTC) Franja amarilla Prueba con #371358, es el color de la parte más oscura de los botones "Perfil", "Discusión", "Blog" y "Contribuciones". Si no queda bien, podemos ir probando luego! Saludos, -- 20:56 29 mar 2011 (UTC) Ah, y no te preocupes por el diseño del logbook siendo muy similar al de MetroidWiki; por supuesto la idea es que sea un diseño nuestro! -- 21:06 29 mar 2011 (UTC) Re: Estado de las plantillas para el banco de datos Hola Metrox! Pues la plantilla del Infobox está muy genial :D (se ve mas redondíta y el color esta bonito ¬u¬). Ya me imagino las futuras plantillas para el Banco de Datos -u-... Bueno, por ahora solo quiero comentar que he estado pensando en los colores de las plantillas para el Banco de Datos. Yo creo que para las Criaturas del Prime 1, la plantilla tenga un tono Naranja, paras las Criaturas del Prime 2 (mis lindos hijos :D), la plantilla tenga un tono Morado Oscuro, y para las Criaturas del Prime 3 (los hijos de Rodriguez :O), la plantilla tenga un tono Azul. Yo creo que esos colores las representa mejor, y quedarán bien, pero si piensa en otro color para las plantillas, bien! :D...D,:. Si se me ocurre otra cosa, le avisaré ^^. Saluditos y Adiosito!-- 00:13 30 mar 2011 (UTC) Comentarios en los Blog Hola Metrox habese cuando curioseo en la actividad del wiki, veo que algunos usuarios escriben comentarios en los Blogs, despues cuando pongo el bloc los comentarios no estan, asi que me gustaria seber porque, si les pasa a otros, etc Saludos --Supermetroid 00:35 30 mar 2011 (UTC) Has hecho un buen trabajo con esta página. (Metroidhatcher) Franja amarilla Hola Metrox. Lo único que hice fue activarlo y desactivarlo para ver cómo quedaba, mañana haré algunas pruebas con otros tonos de morado hasta que quede bien. Perdona que no haya echo nada más, acabo de llegar a Nueva York :P. En cuanto a los infoboxes, sí, empezaré a pasarlos todos al nuevo diseño cuando tenga algo de tiempo. ¿Qué consideras más urgente, los infoboxes o las entradas de banco de datos? Saludos, -- 05:50 31 mar 2011 (UTC) metrox... metrox,tengo tambien todo escaneado en metroid prime hunters,puedo mirarlo y escribir si descripcion del objeto o ser.Sylux 13:50 31 mar 2011 (UTC) Imagen para mi blog Hola. ¿Cómo puedo poner una imagen que no este puesta en metroidover (desde mi ordenador) para mi blog? Por ejemplo: -Sylux (el usuario) en su blog de falcon tiene un dibujo de él.Javier-metroid 14:47 31 mar 2011 (UTC) tengo todo me pase el juego al 100% de escaneo y de todo,asi que dispongo de mucha informacion,tanta que puedo escribir todos los articulos de las criaturas armas objetos cronica y mas de metroid prime hunters.Sylux 19:38 31 mar 2011 (UTC)